Fleeting Happiness
by Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond
Summary: Nana Osaki had suddenly disappeared right before Blast was to leave on tour. Her whereabouts are unknown as are her reasons for vanishing. But when information about her suddenly gets leaked to the press, she may be forced out of hiding. Will she return back to the life she once had or disappear once again?


Disclaimer: I do not own NANA.

* * *

Rainy Sundays were never fun, but Sundays in particular were the only days Anna found free time to herself. The rest of the week was spent working, sometimes into the early mornings. Saturdays were spent with her beloved daughter, Aila.

Anna Holland was a young mother. She was 22, soon to be 23 in a month, and when her precious child was conceived, she was merely 21. She remembered clear as day how she found out a year ago.

She remembered that one week of non stop nausea, worried there might be more than just a cold going around. So she went to see a doctor. Hoping she would only be leaving with some antibiotics, she got the surprise of a life time when she left with the knowledge that there was a life growing inside her.

So much for relying on birth control.

Anna had slowly been making her career as a famous singer come to life. After just one performance, she and her band began catching public attention and catching record companies eyes. She was a normal young woman living in Tokyo, Japan with big dream that she was determined to make reality.

Then there was the news of her having a baby and she knew she had to kiss that life goodbye, well, for a little while.

At the time, she had been dating her once ex-boyfriend. They had broken up when they were teenagers. He had asked her to come with him to Tokyo after receiving the opportunity to become a guitarist in a new band. She wanted nothing more than to say yes, but willed herself to stay. She wanted to be more than a little house wife for him to come home to every night. She had dreams she wanted to chase too. They had parted on tearful terms but not in anger, rather in sadness.

After a run of crazy events, an connections with some old friends, she found him once again and some how, in an effort to have some closure, ended up right track into his arms to stay forever. There weren't enough words to express her happiness.

They had only been back together for five months before Anna found out about the baby. She was scared for her career but more importantly her boyfriends. He had accomplished his dream. His image would be damaged for getting a girl knocked up. The press would be all over him.

So Anna took full responsibility. Not once did she ever consider and abortion. She wasn't heartless. She had blocked out every other possibility to deal with this situation except to run away and never look back. In her mind, she was saving everyone from a fiasco. So she departed for England the week before she was scheduled to go on tour with her band, Blast.

Oh, if you haven't guessed by now, once upon a time, Anna Holland had gone by the name Nana Osaki.

But, that was once upon a time ago.

Now she was Anna Holland. A rising solo artist in London, England. She was adored and imitated by women and the subject of men's fantasies. She had beautiful long blonde hair often shown cascading down her back in soft curls for the stage but most of the time was left in its natural straight form.

She had the prettiest long legs worthy of a model status. She was never seen outside her home bare faced either. Her eyes always perfectly detailed with black liner and a smoky eyeshadow look, sometimes a dark red tones. Her plump lips were always in a shade of the finest red but at rarest times, a light pink gloss.

Most of her wardrobe consisted of black, red, white, and she even had an article or two of hot pink, but no more than five or so items. On casual days, she liked wearing her designer boots but favored black or red heels more often and had no problems being in them all day, something most of her female fans envied yet loved about her. She preferred jeans or short, rip style skirts but often wore casual dark colored dresses on nice days.

Anna was quite the fashionista of London. As much as the image of Anna was made to color over Nana Osaki, she still had traits that would always make her Nana.

Then there was her little princess, Aila. Anna never believed she was capable of creating something so heavenly. It was because of Aila that Anna started to believe in God again, but never became truly religious. She had nothing once she set foot into the country. Just a guitar on her back and a suitcase full of clothes. And with just that, God paved a golden path for her to rise once again.

Now she had a luxurious home, a steady rising career, and a beautiful child.

_But no man._

At only 7 months old, Aila was quite the trend setter herself thanks to her stylish mother. Anna wanted nothing but the best for her and with every shopping trip Anna made, Aila was sure to get something as well. Aila was dressed in nothing but designer baby clothes when outside the house. Even her pajamas were brand name. Anna wasn't afraid to have her daughter seen by the press and paparazzi either. Many mothers frowned upon the exposer of Aila in the media, but Anna saw it was a way for Aila to get used to it, as she couldn't hide from them as she got older and it wasn't as if Anna's fame would die down anytime soon.

Aila loved being dolled up even if she didn't quite understand it yet, but she never fussed in her outfits and Anna was convinced her daughter enjoyed the ruffles and lace trims when she would play with them or try to eat them. Aila had pitch-black hair like her mother's once was, but she had her father's chocolate brown eyes.

_Her father…_

Aila may never get to know her father. Anna knew that it was selfish, but she told herself it was better this way every time the thought of her once lover came to mind. She often thought about how he was getting by after her sudden disappearance.

She broke his heart, she knew that. To make things even worse, she had left him at a weak stage in his life. She was his anchor and she promised to help him get through his problems. She was supposed to be beside him to the end.

She remembered when she discovered his cocaine addiction. She cursed that damn company for supplying the drugs to him to make him "feel better" and "perform better". Fuck them. They were killing him slowly and she would die before she let that happen.

But now, she wouldn't be surprised if his addiction had taken him. She wasn't expecting him to even still be alive. She predicted his killer could have been overdosing or a broken heart, maybe the combination of both.

But no matter how many times her mind told her she did the right thing, her heart will still beat for _him._

Taking a long sigh, Anna placed her cup of tea on the side table and pulled herself up from her plush recliner by the large wall window of her living room. Taking a glance around, she was thankful for this home. Her record agency had provided her with this place.

They put so much faith in her for being a big time success and so far, she was making the best progress as a singer under Decca Records, one of the best agencies in London, England. They had explained these types of housing were provided for new artists, as they owned about five floors of this forty story residential building.

Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a spacious kitchen with island counter and up to date appliances, all stainless steal. Dark hard wood flooring ran through the entire loft except for her own bedroom and her daughter's nursery. The ceilings were high and a large chandelier hung in the main room that was on full view as you came in through the front door. She had a laundry room and a smaller room off to the side that was like a dinning room. She was living in luxury.

But the one thing she would always love was the large glass wall in the living room. The best part was she lived on the 35th floor of the building, which gave her a beautiful view of London. She didn't think there was anything she could see. Since she was so high up, there was no need for any curtain or drapes, even if she did have them, they'd have to be custom made to fit such a huge window as well as a curtain bar made long enough for it.

Anna walked down one of the two halls on the east side of the apartment. This was where the bedrooms and bathrooms were found. The very last door on the left stood out the most from the other doors. It was painted the lightest lavender and had a little picture of a pink flower hanging from a nail.

She came to stop in front of the door and gently grasped the handle, slowly turning it and pushing it open. Out of all the doors in the house, she had always taken care to make sure her daughter's door was well oiled and never squeaked. Not only was it just annoying, but she hated having her daughter woken by the noise.

Considering who Anna really is, you'd never guess she would have done this room all on her own.

The walls were the lightest of purple and decorated with wall decals of angles in a pattern going around the room. The celling was covered in yellow stars that would glow in the night. Soft stitched padded pictures of stars, hearts, or flowers, similar to the one on the door, were placed on on wall in a diagonal line. The colors were carefully picked to match the softness of the purple colored walls.

There were white shelves with small sentimental things. There were some Precious Moments baby figures placed about then as well as a pillow birth certificate imitating the real one for show.

The floor was covered in a white plush carpet that anyone would die to sleep on. Sometimes Anna would have to sleep in here when she had trouble getting her baby to sleep. Though she never complained about it, she could lay there for hours.

Scattered about were plush animals and soft toys.

The rooms furniture itself was white. The hard wood was covered with soft white padding made for the purpose of the baby to not hit themselves or get hurt if they fall against it. A crib was set up against one wall, a spinning mobile playing the traditional "Rock- a-bye baby" hanging above it. A changing table and chest sat against the opposite wall, while a rocking chair was placed facing the wall with the one large bay window. The center of the room open for free play, though Aila wouldn't be using such an amount of space for a while.

"Hello, my darling." Aila, who had been awake for some time, caught the familiar sound and instantly her little head turned to look up at blurred vision of her mother. Aila would not be able to properly see, as all newborns, until another 5 months.

Anna leaned over the designer crib and peered sown at her baby girl. Aila changed Anna in a lot of ways. Anna was once a tough no nonsense kind of woman. She didn't care about anyone except the closest people in her life. She was a straight up rocker girl.

The second Anna looked at her baby after birth, her heart had melted. Anna started smiling more. She stopped smoking during and even after her pregnancy. She wouldn't ruing her daughter's health because of her own selfish habits. Quitting wasn't as hard as she thought it would be for a habitual smoker like her. Not being able to for 7 months already helped her, but then she found the activity less appealing and, surprisingly, sickening.

Anna was once terrified at the though to taking care of a baby. Her own mother had abandoned her as a child, so she feared she could never have these motherly instincts and the proper knowledge to care and raise a baby.

So far, she's been doing fine on her own and found those motherly instincts to come naturally.

"You must be hungry." Anna smiled and bent down to pick up the little girl who gurgled to herself. Nursing was a little strange at first for Anna, but soon it was pretty okay for her. She'd be happy when she got Aila completely on bottles in a few months.

Anna cradled Aila in her arms and picked up the thin, pink blanket from the crib and draped it over Aila. She walked out of the room and back to her comfy recliner in the living room, plopping down gently, pulling open her robe slightly and settling Aila to her chest and letting her nurse.

Looking out the window once again, Anna sighed and absentmindedly stroked her daughter's soft hair. Today would most likely be spent quietly and indoors.

_Ring_

Anna snapped her head to the sound of her cell phone resting on one of the couches side tables.

'_Who the hell dares to call me on my day off?"_


End file.
